horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind It Up
"Wind It Up" is a song by American singer and songwriter Gwen Stefani, recorded for her second solo studio album, The Sweet Escape (2006). The track contains an interpolation of The Sound of Music song "The Lonely Goatherd". Lyrics High on the hills with the lonely goatherd Lay-od-lay-od-lay-he-hoo He yodelled back with the girl and goatherd Lay-od-lay-od-low Wind it up Wind it up Wind it up Yodellay, yodallay, yodel-low (yeah) This is the key that makes us wind up When the beat comes on, the girls all line up And the boys all look, but no, they can't touch But the girls want to know why boys like us so much They like way we dance, they like the way we work They like the way that L.A.M.B. is going 'cross my shirt They like the way my pants, it compliments my shape (she's crazy, right?) They like the way we react every time we hear the Every time the bass bangs, realize it calls your name Let the beat wind you up, and don't stop 'til your time is up (Get in line now) Wind it up Wind it up (c'mon) Wind it up Yodelay, yodelay, yodal-low You've got to let the beat get under your skin You've got to open up and let it all in But see, once it gets in, the popping begins Then you find out why all the boys stare See, they're trying to bite our style Trying to study our approach They like the way we do it, so original I guess that they are slow, so they should leave the room This beat is for the clubs and cars that go Every time the bass bangs, realize it calls your name Let the beat wind you up, and don't stop 'til your time is up (Get in line now) Wind it up (whenever you're ready) Wind it up Wind it up Wind it up Yodelay, yodelay, yodal-low this is your moment (Uh huh) come on girl, you know you own it (Uh huh) you know your key is still tick-tocking (Hell yeah) but you know they're watching Get it girl, get it, get it girl Get it girl, get it, get it girl To the front, to the side, to the back, but don't let him ride Keep going girl, it's your night Don't let him steal your light I know he thinks you're fine and stuff But does he know how to wind you up? (c'mon) Wind it up Wind it up Wind it up Wind it up Yodelay, yodelay, yodelay, hey! Why It Sucks #The baseline according to critics sounded extremely "rubbery" and quite sad since the beat was co-produced by critically claimed group, The Neptunes, who are known for making better produced hits than this. #The sample of "The Lonely Goatherd" just seemed badly used in this song, and the Sound of Music theme in the music video just doesn't work for a song about dancing at the club. #Stefani's product line was flaunted several times during the video, and obvious and obnoxious use of product placement. #Also during the music video, Stefani wearing and dancing around in a scandalous nun outfit, which is not only uncomfortable to look at, but is offensive towards the Catholic Church. #The lyrics are quite dull and repetitive, with the chorus just stating the title name over and over before ending with a badly done yodel. Music Video Category:2000s Songs Category:Gwen Stefani songs Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Dance Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Club songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song